convergent
by thatdamfangirl23
Summary: A load of drabbles about Nico di Angelo in Dauntless.


**This is basically just some drabbles I wrote a while ago for Percy Jackson and Divergent. Of course because I am obsessed with Nico, I put him into the divergent world and these happened. the time frames are pretty random but its mostly set during the first divergent book. Also, scary Nico is the best. enjoy!**

 **disclaimer: Rick Riordan and Veronica Roth own these books. I don't.**

Nico was the second jumper. The abnegation girl had gone first and when Eric had asked for another volunteer, he had gone. He was used to jumping off high ledges after all - he was a demigod.

When he got to the bottom, a guy who looked in his early twenties offered to help him off the net. Nico declined.

* * *

Later on, he was in the dorm with the rest of the dauntless initiates. There were a few girls: a Candor who loudly proclaimed herself as Christina, a war machine who Nico thought was called Molly and a quiet abnegation girl. There were more boys and when one called Peter raked his eyes up and down Nico's body disdainfully, Nico decided he wanted nothing to do with him or his lackey Drew. A large guy called Al tried to start up friendly conversation with him, but Nico being Nico shut it down. There was an erudite who said he was called Will, which made Nico think painfully of his boyfriend. A couple in the corner, he completely ignored.

He was disgusted about having to share a room with others. That was the one good thing about his cabin at camp - he only had to share with hazel and she was usually at camp Jupiter. Now, he would be sharing his almost definite nightmares with these total strangers. The initiates were changing into night clothes now and getting ready to sleep. Nico did not want to take his clothes off in front of these people.

He ended up slipping away to a toilet stall to change and when he was coming out, he bumped into the girl. She was still wearing abnegation grey (something Nico didn't understand about the factions was their controlling clothing choices although he fit into dauntless pretty well with his constant black attire.) And she blushed when they made eye contact.

"Sorry." She said.

He nodded. "It's ok. I wasn't looking."

They both flinched when the girl's arm brushed his. She obviously didn't like physical contact. He knew how that felt.

"Um..." she said suddenly "I'm Tris by the way."

"Nico."

* * *

Nico was ushered into the training room with the other initiates in the morning. The room was adorned with weapons of various sorts although Nico didn't see any traditional ones like the sword he used. Instead, there were knives and guns. The initiates were lined up opposite a target and given five knives each. Nico grinned. He liked knives.

The boy named peter went first and he hit the white outside of the target. Then Al who's knife went far away. Tris didn't hit it either. Molly, Christina, Edward and the others hit various parts of the target, but never the middle. Nico's turn came and he felt the presence of the instructor Four behind him. He smirked. Nico had done this too many times to count. He aimed and threw the knife true, straight into the yellow middle of the target. All around him, he heard mutters and as usual, he ignored them. After the lesson was ended, Four came up to him.

"You've done that before."

Nico met his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"A person with no experience wouldn't have been able to throw it like that. You're from abnegation and I know for a fact they don't teach knife throwing. "

"So what if I have?" Nico asked, his brow furrowing dangerously.

"You might be a threat." Four replied. "It is my job to ensure the safety of you and your fellow initiates until initiation is over."

Nico laughed a dry hollow. "Unless you make yourself my enemy, I am not a threat. If you do..." he let his sentence hang and he saw four gulp.

* * *

"You will be going through your fear landscape eventually, but for now you will just be put in individual situations." Lauren explained and Nico was reassured to see that he wasn't the only one who looked absolutely terrified. But his fears, they would be much worse than the others. The others had only ever heard the phrase 'going through hell' used figuratively.

He hated the fear stimulations as soon as he sat inside the chair. They injected him with some coloured liquid despite his protests and he soon found himself in a very familiar place. A woman stood before him, crying and she looked at him with pure joy.

"Son of Hades, you are perfect! So much death, destruction, misery. What more could I do to you?"

Just like his nightmares, Nico day up in the chair sweating and gasping. Four stared at him, shrugged and bade him out of the door with a simple, "You did well."

* * *

Nico frowned. There wasn't a whole lot he could do using just this gun. He decided to take a risk.

"Guys, promise you won't freak out..."

Tris stared at him.

"Nico, we're dauntless."

Nico shrugged. He brought his hands up and concentrated. He could feel the decaying bones of Chicago below and the hundreds of grey clothed bodies called out to him.

"Serve me!" He shouted.

The bones erupted out of the dry ground in torrents, forming into the skeletons of the dead. The bodies lying on the sidewalk shook and joined the mass of dead moving towards the son of Hades. Nico himself was shrouded in stygian darkness but a slight glint of red was evident in his eyes. Malicious. The eyes of a madman. Clearly his companions thought so. Tris and Tobias had backed off, their eyes fixated on the undead army advancing towards them. Then it all stopped.

The darkness receded. The zombies stopped walking and there was just Nico, casually leaning against a wall.

Tobias broke the silence hanging over them.

"Nico..." his voice was full of fear. "What did you do? What is this?"

Nico met his eyes. "Our secret weapon."

* * *

The three dauntless marched through the city with Nico's army in tow.

"Nico," tris said. "You have a lot to explain when this is over."

Nico said nothing but walked on. There was a hard look in his eyes like he had seen all this before. The murder, the devastation, the despair, it didn't even bother him. There was no doubt that he was very familiar with the annihilation that came with a war.

 **So yeah. I don't know if I should continue this at all (if I did it would just be more drabbles like these not a full story, at least not until I've finished the two others I have at the moment.)  
Please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
